The long term objective of this project is to provide novel imaging instrumentation for rapid, noninvasive, and frequent measurements of retinal and subretinal changes associated with age-related macular degeneration (AMD) and age-related maculopathy (ARM). Current treatments depend upon early detection. Conventional methods either fail to provide clear-cut detection and localization, or are invasive and costly. The approach here is to integrate a multiply scattered light tomograph (MSLT) into a confocal imaging system to obtain qualitative and quantitative diagnosis of ARM and AMD. During Phase I, a prototype MSLT system was developed based on Topographic Scanning System TopSS (Laser Diagnostic Technologies, Inc.), using a Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Laser Arrays (VCSELs) as the illumination source for both confocal imaging and multiply scattered light imaging. Clinical feasibility studies were carried out. Image acquisition software and preliminary analysis software were developed. In Phase II, we will develop a product version TopSS/MSLT system. New illumination sources will be explored to study light-tissue interactions under conditions not tested in Phase I. Extensive clinical studies will be performed at multiple sites. The software analysis tools will be developed and integrated into the MSLT instrument to measure 3-dimensional subretinal structures and their changes over time. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: With the added capability of Multiply Scattered Light Tomography and its application to the detection of AMD and other retinal disease, the market for the Topographic Scanning System would vastly expend. Once we successfully implemented an automated procedure to image and quantify dmsen that leads to an early detection of AMD, an even wider use by general ophthalmologists and optometrists seems possible.